Hate or Love
by Kim VentKook
Summary: "Seharusnya aku membencimu, tapi hatiku berkata lain. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku mencintaimu."


Title:

Hate or Love

Author:

Kim VentKook

Disclaimer:

Exo adalah milik SM Ent. Dan strory ini adalah milik saya.

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Dst.

Pair:

ChanBaek slight HunBaek.

Genre:

Romance, Criminal, Hurt/Comfort

Rate:

Teenage - Mature

Warning:

YAOI, M-preg, NC18 , typo dst.

Summary:

"Seharusnya aku membencimu, tapi hatiku berkata lain. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku mencintaimu."

A/N: HOMOPHOBIC dan yang tidak menyukai M-preg (Male Pregnant) silahkan meninggalkan story saya.

.

No Plagiat okay!

.

~~~HAPPY READING~~~

Salah satu dari dua namja tampan di dalam sebuah mobil _Lamborghini_ Hitam sedang memandangi pasangan yang sedang bermesraan di bangki taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Siapa namja manis yang bersama dengan Oh Sehun itu?" tanyanya pada namja yang memiliki kulit yang lebih dibanding dirinya.

Namja berkulit tan itu langsung menjawab,

"Sepertinya dia adalah kekasihnya"

"Heuh, menarik. Cari tau semua tentang dia!"

"Namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Lahir pada tanggal 6 Mei. Sejak kecil ia hidup di panti asuhan. Ia dibuang oleh orang tuanya karena memiliki sebuah kelainan. Alergi pada suhu dingin. Bekerja di sebuah cafe milik sahabatnya. Berpacaran dengan _Oh Sehun_ selama 2 tahun dan bulan depan mereka akan menikah di gereja Myeongdong Cathedral . Itu saja informasi yang bisa ku dapatkan"

Namja bernama Chanyeol itu memuji hasil perkerjaan dari tangan kanan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Kerja bagus, Kai. Siapkan 50 pasukan inti untuk bulan depan. Kita akan memberikan surprise pada Sehun"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan Chan? Selama ini kelompok Sehun tidak pernah merugikan kita"

"Aku hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar dengannya, dan mencuri sesuatu" smirknya mulai menghiasi wajah dinginnya.

\--

"Sehunnie~ aku gugup. Nanti kalau tiba-tiba aku tersandung, bagaimana? Atau aku terbelit saat mengucapkan janji? Ata-

 _Cup_.

Sebuah kecupan kecil dibibirnya membuat namja berwajah manis itu menghentikan ocehannya.

"Lupakan semua bayangan burukmu itu Baekkie~. Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku"

Ucapan dari namja bernama Sehun itu membuat rasa gugup Baekhyun sedikit berkurang.

"Saranghaeyo Baekkie~"

"Nado saranghae Hunnie"

"Saya bersedia" Baekhyun tersenyum. Akhirnya ia berhasil menyingkirkan kegugupannya.

"Silakan cium pasangan Anda" ujar sang pendeta.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung mempertipis jarak diantara mereka.

 _DOR_.

Suara tembakan itupun membuat para hadirin panik dan berlari kesana kemari. Sedangkan sang pengantin hanya mematung ditempat.

"Sehunnie~ ada apa ini? Aku takut" Baekhyun langsung memeluk lengan Sehun seolah meminta perlindungan dari namja yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya.

"Ssshh tidak perlu takut, ara? Ada aku disini yang akan menjagamu dan anak buahku cukup kuat untuk menghadapi masalah ini"

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan.

"Park Chanyeol" desis Sehun saat namja yang menjadi dalang dari kejadian ini menampakkan wajahnya.

"Baekhyun tetap di belakangku!" Bisik Sehun pada Baekhyun. Ia dapat merasakan kalau Baekhyun sedang ketakutan saat ini.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memindahkan posisinya menjadi dibelakang Sehun.

"Apa kabar, Kawan?" Suara dingin milik Chanyeol kini memecah keheningan.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sehun dengan penuh penekanan.

"Oh~ tenang kawan. Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah untuk pernikahanmu. Bagaimana, kau suka dengan kejutanku?"

"Tidak usah basa-basi, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, hah?!"

Sehun pun tersulut emosi.

"Kau sangat tau siapa aku, Seh- ah atau bisa ku sebut peng - hi - a -nat" desis Chanyeol tak suka.

"Aku bukan penghianat. Jalang itu yang menggodaku" bantah Sehun.

"JANGAN PERNAH SEBUT DIA JALANG" emosi Chanyeol sudah mencapai puncak. Perlahan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam pistol bergerak ke arah Sehun.

"Kai, laksanakan tugas mu!" Seru Chanyeol pada namja di belakangnya.

"Ne" namja yang dipanggil Kai itu pun melaksanakan tugasnya, yaitu membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sana.

 _BUGH_.

Kepalan Sehun mendarat di wajah Kai yang berusaha merebut Baekhyun darinya.

"Mau apa kau?!" Bentak Sehun sambil menarik Baekhyun kembali ke dalam dekapannya.

"Shhh" Kai mendesis sambil memegang pipinya yang menjadi sasaran bogem mentah Sehun.

 _DOR._

"Ukh-"

Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya pada Sehun. Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Ia sangat takut pada suara pistol.

Hidung Baekhyun mengendus pelan. Bau anyir khas darah memenuhi penciumannya. Wajahnya pun terasa lengket.

Matanya terbuka perlahan, ia melihat warna kemeja yang dipakai suaminya berubah menjadi merah.

 _Darah_.

"S-sehun, k- kau berdarah" suara Baekhyun bergetar saat melihat tangannya telah basah oleh darah milik Sehun.

Ia menatap Sehun yang sedang menahan sakit. Setetes air mata meluncur dari mata bulan sabitnya.

"Bawa dia Kai!" Seru Chanyeol lagi.

"B- baek- h- yun" Sehun pun tumbang dengan darah membenuhi pakaian bagian dada kirinya.

Baekhyun terus meronta dan berteriak, "TIDAK, SEHUN TOLONG Akh-" kesadaran Baekhyun pun ikut menghilang karena sebuah pukulan keras mengenai tengkuknya.

"Tunggu aku di mobil aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dulu"

Chanyeol mendekati sosok Sehun yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan luka tembakan dibagian dadanya.

"Anggap saja ini adalah pembalasan dendamku padamu, Oh." Chanyeol berjongkok dan menepuk pipi Sehun dengan pistol yang ia bawa.

"Ah, dan akan ku buat suamimu menjadi salah satu jalangku. Berbahagialah di alam sana, sahabatku" lanjutnya sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan gereja yang kini dipenuhi oleh mayat dan darah.

\--

"Ugh." Namja mungil itu meringis saat rasa sakit pada leher bagian belakangnya menyerang. Tak lama ia menyadari kalau ia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut ruangan. "Kamar siapa ini?" Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Seseorang memasuki ruangan dengan membawa beberapa roti dan susu di sebuah nampan. "Tuan muda sudah sadar?" Katanya sambil mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya menyeringit heran.

Namja itu pun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Sebelumnya perkenalkan aku adalah kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Namaku Kim Minseok. Sekarang kau ada di kediaman Tuan Chanyeol. Selama kau tinggal di rumah ini jangan pernah membantah perintah Tuan Chanyeol." Ujar namja bernama Minseok itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming sedikut pun.

Dengan senyuman yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya, ia terus mengajak Baekhyun bicara. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak merespondnya sama sekali.

"Tugas saya sudah selesai, saya permisi Tuan Muda" Minseok pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menatap kepergian Minseok. "Kenapa takdir selalu mempermainkanku?" Baekhyun bergumam lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

— Chanyeol PoV—

 _Arghh_.

Aku terus mengacak rambutku hingga tidak berbentuk lagi.

 _Shit_.

Mengumpat terus-menerus seperti orang kehilangan akal.

Dan ini semua disebabkan oleh seorang namja bernama Byun, ah tidak Oh Baekhyun .

Entah apa yang salah dengan otakku. Sejak aku memasuki ruangan ku wajah Baekhyun terus bergentayangan di pikiran ku. Aku sudah melakukan segala cara agar dia menghilang dalam pikiranku. Namun hasilnya nihil.

 _Cklek_.

Kai memasuki ruangan ku dengan membawa beberapa berkas yang ku minta. "Ini berkas yang kau minta, Chanyeol" ia memberikan berkas yang ia bawa padaku.

"Bagaimana keadaan namja itu?"

"Minseok mengatakan kalau nama itu masih belum mau bicara, dan dia juga belum menyentuh makanan nya sedikitpun." Kai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada namja bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikan ini. Setrlah itu aku akan mengurus namja itu." aku menatap berkas itu dan mulai mengerjakannya. "Kau bisa pergi!" lanjutku.

Apa aku mulai merasakan cinta lagi?

—Chanyeol PoV—

—Baekhyun PoV—

Sehun bagaimana keadaan mu? Aku rindu. Aku tidak bisa makan makanan yang dibuat dari rumah bajingan itu. Apakah aku salah? Aku melakukan hal yang benar bukan?

Hiks,

Aku takut, hiks,

Aku memeluk lutut ku dan menangis terisak. Nama Sehun terus keluar dari bibirku. Aku terus berfikir kenapa Tuhan terus membuatku menderita. Baru saja aku ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan ku bersama Sehun, Tuhan langsung merebutnya dariku. Apa kesalahan yang telah ku perbuat padamu Tuhan?

Cklek

Pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka. Cahaya dari luar memasuki kamar dan menampakkan sepasang pantofel mahal dengan pemiliknya. Bajingan itu.

Aku memundurkan tubuhku hingga ke pojok. Tubuhku gemetar ketakutan. Pelukanku pada kedua lutut ku semakin erat. Isakkan ku pun semakin terdengar. Pasti aku terlihat lemah saat ini. Aku sangat membenci saat- saat seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" suara dingin itu terdengar begitu menyeramkan.

Aku tidak menjawabnya.

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku. Cepat makan makananmu!" dia terdengar sangat marah. Namun aku tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

Seketika aku merasakan rambutku ditarik paksa olehnya . Aku meringis pelan karena tarikan itu. Air mataku terus berjatuhan.

"Kau benar - benar menguji kesabaranku, Oh Baekhyun." ia menggeram marah.

Sedetik berikutnya aku dapat melihat wajahnya sangat dekat denganku. Ia mencium ku dengan kasar. Aku dapat merasakan lidahnya berusaha menerobos masuk. Aku mengatupkan bibirku erat. Tanganku terus berusaha mendorongnya.

"Buka bibirmu, sialan!" bentak nya dengan wajah penuh kemarahan. Dia kembali mencium bibir ku ganas. "Hmmpt, Akh" aku memekik saat ia menggigil bibir ku cukup keras. Mau tak mau bibirku pun terbuka dan itu dijadikan sebuah peluang agar lidahnya menyusup masuk.

Dia terus mengobrak- abrik isi mulutku hingga lelehan saliva —entah milik siapa— terjun ke daguku. Aku bisa merasakan jika saat ini bibirku sudah bengkak karena perbuatan pria itu. Tanganku tetap berusaha untuk menjaukan jarak diantara kami agar ciuman ini segera berakhir.

"Hahh, hahh," aku meraup oksigen sebanyak- banyaknya saat ia melepas pangutannya padaku. Dengan wajah penuh air mata aku dapat melihat wajah brengseknya.

"Saat ini kau berada di wilayahku. Jika kau berani macam- macam, aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini" matanya mendelik tajam, mengisyaratkan kalau ia sedang tidak bermain- main. Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah berharap kau bisa keluar dari sini. Kerena saat ini pria-mu itu, sudah tidak ada"

 _Deg_.

Sehun- ah. Wae? Kenapa kamu meninggalkan ku? Bukan kah kau sudah berjanji untuk menjagaku. Hiks, Maafkan aku, Sehun- ah. Ternyata benar kata orang- orang, aku adalah si pembawa sial.

—Baekhyun PoV End—

·—————TBC—————·

Annyeong~~~

Ini adalah story pertama Vent yang di Update disini. Salam kenal semuanyaaa~.

Mohon bantuannyaa~


End file.
